sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Higa Izumi
Higa Izumi, aka Ashikabi of the East, is the manipulative Ashikabi controlling the eastern part of the city. He appears to be blackmailing Uzume, forcing her to do his bidding by holding her Ashikabi, Chiho, hostage. In addition there are rumors suggesting that he has a large number of personal Sekirei, Higa also has several Ashikabi (with their own respective Sekirei) that serve under him. The only one revealed so far, acting as his secretary is KakizakiSekirei Manga chapter 63. Recently, Higa has confronted Yukari and Shiina with several of his Sekirei. His Sekirei incapacitate Shiina and Higa takes Yukari prisoner (also asking her to marry him). When Yukari berates him for breaking the rules of the Sekirei Plan, Izumi simply remarks that he has no interest in being associated with such a 'farce'Sekirei Manga chapter 70. During the third match of the third stage, he meets Minato, and asks him to join forces against the MBI, which he declines. Then stating that they're both too stubborn (referencing both Minato and Yukari). He might try to use Yukari and Minato for his plans. Appearance Higa has been portrayed as a normal sized young gentleman, wearing throughout the entire story an elaborate, pure white suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. He seems to be considered good looking as Yukari described him as a handsome bishounen after her first meeting with Higa. Personality Higa usually maintains a stern, serious personality and is portrayed being observant towards friend or foe in order to collect important data. One of his most prominent characteristics is his known hate towards Sekirei and is shown to be rather amoral, having no qualms about forcing other Sekirei into obeying him and turning them against each other with carefully constructed lies, his motives hint that he may be intending to take over MBI, he might try to use Minato and Yukari to make it happen. He apparently doesn't tolerate his Sekirei disobeying him. He even goes so far then to take other Akishabi's hostage and forcing their Sekirei to obey him. This makes it possible for him to break the rules without any traces which could indicate his involvement into the illegal and immoral actions he has ordered. Sekirei *No. 22 Kochou *No. 101 Oriha (terminated by Tsukiumi) *No. 86 Katsuragi (terminated by Musubi) *No. 40 Shi (terminated by Kazehana) *No. 31 Sai (terminated by Homura) *No. 16 Toyotama *No. 18 Ichiya *No. ? Oshino (terminated by Benitsubasa) *No. ? Kujou (terminated by Homura) *No. 79 unnamed (terminated by Tsukiumi)Sekirei manga chapter 105 *another Sekirei terminated by Tsukiumi who was never named nor her number mentionedSekirei manga chapter 105 Sekirei of other Ashikabi he controls *No. 10 Uzume (terminated by SaiSekirei manga chapter 107) *No. 107 Shiina (currently on the run and reunited with his Ashikabi Yukari) History Not much is known of Higa Izumi's History except that he is the heir of a pharmaceutical company who rivals MBI and thus isn't on good terms with them. Synopsis Anime and Manga differences References Category:Ashikabi